First Time, Help and Love
by Legolas Is My Bitch
Summary: Midnight is knocked out by Natsu, and Cobra saves him. Feelings end up mutual and then one thing leads to another. Bad Summary: Lemon in chapter 2, chapter 1 fluffy. YAOI. Cobra x Midnight [[MidCo]] Rated T for first chapter, M for second.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here I am, back into smut writing. I hope you all enjoy this. I am also writing for one of my otp, which doesn't seem to have much for it at all, so I yeah. **

**Warning: YAOI LEMON SEXXXXXXXUAL STUFFS**

****START****

With one final blow to the underside of his chin, Midnight was thrown backwards into the side of a rocky cliff, his head crashed against a rock, and all he saw was black. Growling in victory Natsu turned around and pumped his fist in the air. Lucy's face cracked into a smile and she ran over to Natsu.

As Lucy and Natsu were conversing, a figure ran up behind them and as Happy yelled out a warning in his small voice, Natsu turned around just in time to be struck in the side of the head with a bare fist. Lucy screamed as blood shot from Natsu's mouth and Happy covered his cheeks with with his hands.

"Natsu!" Happy screached, the figure ran after Natsu. Natsu jumped up and looked at his attacker. "I thought I defeated you? How are you still able to stand?" Natsu growled, raising his fist as he prepared to attack. "You may have struck me down, but you have done something unacceptable." The figure growled.

"And what was that, Cobra?" Natsu hissed, "Just what is so bad that it gave you new strength?" Growling, Cobra round-house kicked Natsu, sending him flying back. Everybody was out of Magic Power, so they could only use their natural strength now. Lucy had run off to get her keys, she had left them at the nearby camp when her, Natsu and Happy had decided to go fishing, only to come across some old enemies.

"You hurt one of my friends! I cannot forgive you!" Cobra yelled, as he took one last rush forward, aimed his final attack, and struck. In a huge explosion of rocks and rubble, dirt and dust, Natsu was thrown backwards, and with a larger force than what was used to throw Midnight back, Natsu crashed against the same cliff.

The force knocked him out, and Cobra knew that Natsu wont wake up for a while, if ever. But Cobra knew Natsu would be ok. He walked over to where Natsu laying, picking up a nearby rock, he planned to drop it on Natsu and kill the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer. What stopped him was the sound of shuffling and a small groan, inaudible to the human ears, only heard by the sensitive ears of the one still standing.

Turning sharply to the sound, Cobra saw Midnight, still on the ground. Figuring the health of his best friend was more important at the time, Cobra dropped the rock, the rock landing next to Natsu's head, barely missing him. Walking over to Midnight, Cobra knelt down and lifted the smaller boy into his arms.

He was careful so he didn't hurt the other. Cobra walked away into the woods nearby, carrying the unconcious boy. He avoided tripping and accidentally hurting the already hurt boy in his arms. He held Midnight tigther against his chest, pushing himself forward through the woodland. Evetually they came to a clearing. Sure, the clearing was very small but it had over hanging rocks, and a small lake, if it could be called that, beside it.

It was perfect. He'd be able to wash his best friends wounds, and clean themselves off. The rock would provide shelter for them. At least for a while. Walking over to a shady spot, Cobra carefully laid Midnight down, away from the blazing sun. Looking up at the sky, he saw rain clouds in the distance, and not simple light rain clouds; the heavy kind. Looking down at Midnight, Cobra sighed and sat down next to his best friend.

****Midnight POV****

_Everythings unfamilliar... where am I? What is this smell... it smells nice..._

Slowly opening my eyes, I look around. There is a nice smell in the air, though I cant quite place what it is; my head is pounding and it is messing with my brain. I cant think straight. I try to sit up and I hear a voice telling me to stay still until they could come over and help me up. I try to reply that I'm fine but the words wont leave my mouth.

I recognised the voice instantly, though. It's Cobra. I sigh internally, only he would have the guts to order me around. I hate how everyone seems to be scared of me. Of course I dont show it; or at least I try not too. I do as he says and still, until I hear him approach me; the nice smell getting closer.

Oh that's right. Now I remember the smell. It's Eggs. I always had a small fondness for eggs. I wonder if Cobra knew that. I doubt it. No one would pay enough attention to me to realise I love eggs. But whatever, at least he can cook, because those eggs smell _really_ nice.

Suddenly I feel a pair of arms wrap around my back, lifting me into a sitting position. "Are you ok?" Cobra asks, I nod, still unable to talk properly. He hands me some eggs, poached. They are placed on a large leaf from some tree. I hope the leaves aren't poisonous. That would be bad.

I pick up a bit of egg from my so called plate, and shove it into my mouth. I didn't realise how hungry I was until now. I shoved down the rest of my food and sighed in contentment. Cobra smiled at me, "So you like my cooking, huh?" He says happily. I nod "It was good." My mouth finally manages to form words.

His cooking is defiantly a bonus to the reason why I love him. But he will never know that. And I shall never tell him. He will think of me as crazy, if he doesn't already. But I really do love him. He doesn't treat me like some dangerous mass murderer, somthing to avoid. He doesn't talk to me like I'm the king, all offical. He treats me like a normal human being. And that is why I love him. I don't care if he is a boy, and that people consider it bad that people like someone of the same sex.

I lean my head on his shoulder smile a tiny bit. He will probably think that I'm just tired or something. Hopefully. What I don't expect is when he slides his hand around my waist, pulling me up against him. Without meaning to, I squeak. Quietly, but just enough that he could hear it. I feel my face heat up a little.

"You ok, Midnight?" He asks me. "Yeah." I say, I can feel his eyes staring at the side of my head, unable to see my eyes. "Are you sure? You're all flushed." He states. But of course, I do the stupid thing by answering, "No I'm not". I turn to look at him. That was stupid thing number two. He smirks. "Yes, you are. Have my good looks gotten to you already?" He muses.

And it is at that moment that I wished I could control my blood, but I cant. And what's worse is I can _feel_ the heat rising onto my face; obviously making my face more red than it already is. "No." I say firmly, but my eyes betray me. They're too wide. Cobra's face goes neutral for a second, before he smiles slightly.

"Do you like me?" He asks quietly. I turn away and fiddle with my hands before playing with my hair. It's so long... but that's how I like it. I don't care if no one else likes it. They shouldn't judge. I stay silent as if he might go away and suddenly forget what he asked. But it's not likely. And of course it doesn't happen. "Maybe..." I whisper under my breath. I know he can hear me, but it comforts me thinking he didn't.

I feel him shift slightly before he pulls me into a hug. My eyes go wide and my breath hitches. He starts stroking and playing with my hair behind my back. Eventually I give in bury my face in his neck. I don't hug him back though, because it might make me look desperate, incase he is only hugging me for admitting my...feelings.

"You can hug me too, you know." He mutters. Oh. Well then that's different. I wrap my arms around him fast, one of my hands around his torso and the other around his neck. "I never thought you would have feelings like these, you're always so...emotionless. And asleep." Cobra muttered. "Yeah well...I'm still human, you know..." I whisper.

I hear, and feel, him chuckle. "Heh. Well, I guess it's a miracle." he says. I frown. "What's a miracle?" I ask. He pulls back from the hug, before saying, "Your confession is a miracle. I thought that you would never ever have those kinds of feelings for anyone; you just didn't seem like the type to have them. I always took you for someone who only cared about being the best, and not about your comrades. But I was wrong. But it's ok that I was wrong, because I loved you anyway. I've loved you since the day I met you." He says.

My eyes go wide. Wider than they were already. But then, I start to cry. Not tears of anguish; tears of Joy. Happiness. I'ts the only feeling in me right now. Normally, I think before I act, but this time I acted before I thought. I throw myself at Cobra, knocking him and myself to the ground. I throw my arms around his neck and hug him tight. I rest my chin on his shoulder, my cheek in the space between his neck and shoulder-blade.

He hugs me back, grinning madly. "Goddamn, you are so cute right now." He says, before he kisses me on the cheek. I blush and look up at him. We stare at each other before he closes the gap between our lips in a sweet kiss. I kiss back gently, and he kisses me gently. We break away and I smile. He grins and kisses me again. This time harder. We continue kissing for a good few minuets, tongues get involved.

Then I feel his hands run down my sides, and glide over my waist. His tongue is in my mouth, and _hell_ that feels good. I twist my hands in his hair and kiss him in with all the passion I can muster. We're both moaning into the kiss. Suddenly, he slips a hand into my pants gropes my behind. I gasp and accidentaly break the kiss. He looks at me with this look, and I know what he's asking. I nod, giving him the ok to proceed.

****Chapter 1 End****  
**Ok so this only chapter 1 of 2. All the smut will be in the next chapter, so people who don't like smut/sex can happily read the first chapter without it. :)**


	2. LEMON

**Chapter 2- LEMON**

**~~Start~~**

Kissing him again, I let him grope around in my pants. Carefully he pushes me forward until I'm on my back, before he slips his hands up to the rim of my pants and gently tugs them down my legs. He kisses me again and rubs his hands up the inside of my shirt, feeling up my bare chest. His hands graze one of my nipples and I moan. He fiddles with my nipple for a little bit, getting carried away in my moans.

He kisses down my jawline and onto my neck, sucking lightly at the pale skin there. My moans escape my mouth before I can stop them. One hand removes itself from under my shirt, and trails up the clothed part of my torso and slides off my jacket, before akwardly pulling off my shirt.

He kisses down my neck and onto my collorbone, I gasp and moan as he presses soft warm kisses on my skin. It feels like heaven, to be touched by the one I love. I've never experienced this sort of... touching behaviour before. It all feels so _right_, and not wrong; his touches leave me wanting more and more.

As his hands reach into my pants and cup my clothed erection, I gasp and buck my hips forwards, rubbing on his hands. I whine a little and bite down on my lip softly, shutting my eyes tight as the contact was so good it made me see stars. Why hadn't I done this sort of stuff before? Was it supposed to feel this good? Because whatever this feeling was, it was _good_.

Cobra smirks down at me, rubbing his hands around my clothed dick. I try my best to smother the embarrassing moans and gasps erupting from my mouth, but my efforts are futile. A warm hand slithers into my underpants, and start stroking my already hard dick. The pleasure I receive is almost enough to send me over the edge right then and there. I'm flushed and panting, _god this feels so nice_.

I wrapped my arms around Cobra's neck as he strokes me. "C-Cobra...I'm going to cu-" He cut me short of my sentence by kissing me quickly. "I know. " He says and starts pumping me harder. I buck into his hand before he suddenly, and violently, rips off my underpants, his hands tempoarily leaving my cock. "H-Hey-" I squeak, but it's not long after that a warm hotness engulfs my erection and I buck into the warmth that is Cobra's mouth on my cock.

I feel his tongue tracing circles around the head and slit of my penis. The pleasure so great that I can't bear it any longer, and shoot my cum straight into his mouth. He seemed prepared for what I was going to do, as I could feel him swallow my cum while me dick was still in his mouth. I open my eyes and look at him; his eyes are all glazy, and I suspect mine are too, and he's looking up at me with this innocent look as if he hadn't just sucked my dick and drank my cum.

"You taste nice." He says, and licks his lips for any remnants of my cum. I blush, "Thanks." I whisper. I sit up and he does the same. I wonder for a second what he tastes like, and I'm tempted to try what he did too me, but I'd be too embarrassed to ask, so I just do it anyway. I sit up and lean on my knees, I place my hands on his chest before sliding them down to his pants. I give his pants a small tug, letting him know what I'm trying to do.

He smirks and lifts himself off the ground a little so I can slowly eaze his pants off; I can see the bulge in his pants sticking up like a tent. I smirk a little and take his pants and underpants off at the same time; his dick being left exposed. He hisses as the cold air hits his cock. I stare for a minute at the sheer size of his manhood. I bend down and give it a lick along the slit, watching his face for any reaction.

He gasps and arches his back. I smirk a little bit and take the head of his cock into my mouth, running my tounge around the top in a swirling pattern. I can hear his moans, and it encourages me to go further. I grab the base of his cock and rub it between my hands, while sucking softly on the head. I can feel pre-cum leaking into my mouth. It has a sort of salty sweet taste. I scrape my teeth over the slit and feel Cobra shiver in pleasure.

I feel him grab my hair and push my head down further on his cock. I oblige to his wish and deep throat him. His hands grab at my hair and he groans in pleasure. A few seconds later however, his hands start wandering down my back and towards my ass. He gropes me again before fingering the ring of muscles around my hole. He sticks a finger in and I wince as a small jab of pain shoots through before dissappearing almost instantly.

Soon after he adds a second finger, and makes scissoring motions. That hurts a little more, and I groan around his cock, he bucks into my mouth but I hold back my gag reflex. He continues scissoring me until I feel a third finger slip in and not long after he spreads his fingers, opening my hole up more. After another minute of preparation, he slips his fingers out and gently pulls my head off his cock, before pushing me down until my back is in the dirt.

He spreads my legs and lifts them above my head, my knees close to bumping both sides of my chin. Slowly, I feel his dick rub against me before sliding down to push slightly at my hole. I feel him push in and I gasp as pain shoots through me. Even though I was prepared, it was still painful. More painful than I expected.

"Mn, it hurts." I grumble, he leans down and kisses me gently. "You're tight; is this your first time?" He whispers, I nod at him and he smirks and kisses me on the cheek. "I thought so." He says. Cobra gives me time to adjust to the size of his cock, and after a minute the pain fades away and I move my hips to test the feeling. He takes this as a sign to start thrusting.

He thrust in slowly at first, gaining speed every few seconds. "H-Harder!" I say and his thrust get harder, going deeper. Suddenly, he thrust in a different angle and hit something inside of my that sent pleasure all though my body. I gasp and arch my back off the ground, he sense him smirk and he continuously hits that part of my body. The pleasure is so immense it's indescribable. It's sending vibrations of pleasure all though my nervous-system, causing me to go blind with lust.

Our gasps and moans of pleasure ringing throughout the woodland, scaring away the little creatures. But I didn't care, it was all too pleasureable. I feel Cobra grap my dick and pump it in time with his thrusts. I didn't think it was possible but the pleasure got a whole heap better. I could feel my self coming close to the edge. Cobra's dick throbbed inside of me, and I knew he was close as well.

"C-Cobra-!" I tried to say, but my mouth and brain couldn't form coherent words in time to warn him, and I came with a groan and an arch of my back. Cobra followed soon after, spilling his cum inside of me. As he slipped out of my hole, I could feel the cum drip down inbetween my legs, and onto the woodland floor.

We lay there panting for a minute, coming down from our orgasms. Slowly, Cobra reached over and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. I turned my face to look at him, I could tell I was flushed. He smiled at me and leant in to give me a kiss on the lips. "I love you." He whispered against my lips. I smiled and kissed him before saying, "I love you too. " and hugging him close to me.

I never wanted to let go. I wanted to hold him there with me, forever. Soon after we both fell asleep in each others arms, not bothering to clean up the sticky mess we were in; that could be saved for another time.

**~~End~~**

**Well okay, so this was my first smut in forever. The last one I made was quite a few months ago, so yeah. I really hope you all enjoyed this FanFic :) **


End file.
